Unlikely Love
by FliscentFiretail
Summary: Struggling with the loss of her best friend, Samira finds herself suddenly flung head first into a deadly but alluring new world full of impossible abilities and amazing ninjas. With the help of her friends and the Hokage can she survive as she faces off against untold evil, betrayal, and the most dreaded of all... Love? Editor Needed. M for Future content, eventual lemons and lang
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Alright!**

**So for those of you who have tried reading the story that I wrote before this, you know that our main character is not going to go down without a fight. For those of you who chose not to read the Author's notice… haha. Looks like you get to stress out over it. Yes, I understand that some author's get a kick out of killing off their main characters right out of the gate, but I'm not one of those writers.**

**Ahem. That being said, I would like to say that this story has a fabulous plot with lots of interesting twists and turns. I just had to point that out because with the other story there was no plot. But moving on! I have finally figured out how to make an interesting plot!**

**But I need and editor. If anyone is willing to help, please message me. I will make sure that your name appears in the credits for the chapter. Editors will be privy to occasional spoilers if a chapter needs heavy revision or editing.**

**Also, the rating on this story is going to be M because it will contain adult content such as foul language, mature situations, and if the readers cheer loud enough for it, lots of steamy lemons.**

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto, or any of its character, Kishimoto does. I only own my original character.**

**Warnings: Language. there are a few curse words in this. Other then that, none for this chapter… well ok, perhaps it's a bit depressing at first but gets a bit better. :)**

Preface

It was quiet that evening, the sky fiery and fierce as the sun set on a dying day. Soon the rich purples faded across the sky, leaving only seeping indigo on the horizon. The Anbu patrolman paused on his path around the Lake, to take in the peaceful sight of the summer fireflies flashing and glowing as they flew over the water. The Anbu couldn't help but grin behind his porcelain mask as one fly up to him, a finger already offered to the larger glowing bug. It landed for a moment before drifting off across the water once more with its fellow lightning bugs. The Anbu sighed such a beautiful night, enjoying the fresh scents of water and brush that surrounded him, the sounds calming. The lake began to glow from within, the glowing bugs beginning to move erratically in beautiful patterns across the water, the wind picking up slightly.

_Looks like another person is coming through the lake tonight. So soon too,_ thought the man. He barely had time to finish the thought before there was a sharp hiss of metal that filled the air. He frowned in confusion before blood began to drip down the front of his shirt. Soon a stinging pain registered around his neck and panic struck him as he collapsed, head falling off to land in the dewy grass before him. There was a slight chuckle from the shadows and a pale man with long dark hair and gold eyes came forward, the sharp contrast of his purple eye markings making his eyes even more contrasting with his slit pupils, which where widened with excitement from the blood he could smell in the lovely night air.

"Orochimaru-sama," said a voice from the shadows, a group of four appearing beside him in the dim light.

"Sound four. Report," answered the pale man with a raspy hiss.

"We have located the subjects that you where seeking. A woman and a boy. It looks like the Intel was correct. It also appears that there is one more coming through the portal tonight." Said the leader quietly. The pale man chuckled, a grim look of satisfaction twisting over his features.

"Good. We will wait for them to arrive. Once they are through the lake, we will take the other two subjects with us, along with the new arrival. Tanyu, Juu, go and retrieve Karin. We will need her sooner than we thought."

"Ah," replied both the kneeling figures before they disappeared in a flurry of shadows. Orochimaru smirked as he returned his attention back to the lake. He was so close to immortality that he could almost taste it.

Chapter 1: A Brave New World

In the dark of her room sat a young woman, her knees drawn to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Even in the dark it was hard to miss the tears the slowly dripped off her chin and the slight tremor in her shoulders, her curly brown hair mussed and tangled, the short dark strands in need of a good brushing. It was also clear from the shadows under her eyes that she was in need of a good night's rest as well, her features pinched and drawn, cheeks pale. The phone began to ring down the hallway from her room, the sound muffled slightly as it bounced through the silent apartment. The young woman's only response was to tighten her hold around her legs, eye darting tremulously to the hallway where the flash of the phone's light reflected off the dimly lit walls before the call ended, the voicemail beginning to play.

"Hey there! This is Semira R. Haze. I'm sorry I'm not able to come to the phone right now, but please leave your name number and message at the tone and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" Beep. "Hey there… Um, Its Brian… Ah, listen… they… they found her car." The young woman's hold on her curled legs tightened at the tremulous sound of the young man's voice, her throat tightening in anticipation and fear. There was a moment of silence before his quiet shaking voice spoke again, this time no more than a whisper.

"I-It was floating in the lake… off of Richmond bridge. Semira… they can't find a body but… they… don't think that she… made it. I'm so sorry. I wish-" Beep. The voice message cut him off since he had run out of time. Tears where now pouring more freely as the young woman began to shake harder, her face now buried in her knees. Soon a keening wail was heard from the young woman as she grabbed a pillow, crushing it to her as she desperately wished that it wasn't true, that she hadn't just lost her best friend.

2 months later

Kumori stood in her room as she regarded it coolly, dull brown eyes taking in the sparseness of it, the lack of personal effects and color, lifeless and devoid of human touch. Satisfied, she finished putting the last sheet over the wardrobe before closing the door to her room behind her. She went down the hallway and past the living room taking in the sheet covered furniture as she went before finally pausing one last time to take in her home, knowing that she wouldn't be returning for a long time. Satisfied that everything was where it should be and that she hadn't forgotten anything important she locked the old black door behind her before walking off the porch and down the steps that led to her waiting car below, boxes and luggage easily seen stacked up the windows of the silver Golf VW. She forwent the radio, instead opting for silence as she drove, the only sounds heard being those made by the rumble of the engine and the hum of the tires on the wet road. Brown eyes took in the overcast misty coverage of autumn before a soft sigh fell past her lips, her grip on the steering wheel tightening as she thought of how much her lost friend had loved the fall. It felt like her heart was tightening in her chest as she drove, knowing that she was going to have to say goodbye. Soon the Richmond Bridge came into sight and she swallowed roughly, thoughts and emotions a jumbled mess. This was where it had happened. This is where she had… died. The young woman took a deep breath as she struggled to control her rising grief as the sound of the tires changed when she entered the new stretch of concrete and steel that was the bridge. It wasn't long for a bridge. In fact it was rather on the short side, but it had been long enough, high enough for her to lose her closest friend.

Kumori suddenly jolted when a sudden sharp pain flashed from her leg. She cringed and slapped her leg, grimacing when she spotted the dead ant on her leg. She looked up. And her eyes widened as she took in the figure in the center of the bridge, in her lane.

"FUCK!" Without another thought, she slammed on the brakes and turned the steering wheel sharply to the side in hopes of missing the person. There was a high squealing sound as the rubber tried to grip the wet concrete and suddenly, the car was flipping. There was an ominous crunch as it hit the railing, flying over the edge and into the cold waters down below. The occupant of the car could barely get out a scream as she saw her world go from steady level road, to a swirly chaotic blur, to the lake that was swiftly rushing toward her from over her deployed air bag. The splash that followed made her head whip back and forth, eyes disorientated as she struggled to regain her balance, feeling sick and dizzy, the seat belt bruising as it cut into her middle and across her chest as the car sank rapidly from the weight of the thick metal frame of the car and the heavy luggage that filled it. She was gasping with panic and uncertainty as she tried to think of anything that could help her, the hit to hear head disorientating her greatly.

"I-I need to get out," she whispered to herself as some blood began to dribble from where she had hit her head. All her thoughts however where paused when a high pitched cracking sound was heard. Her eyes immediately where drawn to the windshield where a spider web of cracks where slowly beginning to grow from a central crack as the car sunk deeper and deeper into the swiftly darkening waters. _The water pressure_, she thought with growing panic as she watched the windshield continue to crack under the growing strain, _The air, it's trying to escape with the growing pressure and its going to break the windshield._ She struggled against her belt frantically, knowing that her time was running out. Click. She froze eyes wide as she stared at the windshield knowing what was going to come next.

Whoosh! The glass finally gave way under the water pressure and she raised her hands in time to protect her face as the glass blasted into the car along with rushing torrents of water, sharp stinging starting up in her arms and chest as the glass hit her in several places, the water forcing her back into her seat as it rushed in powerfully, trying to force itself into her lungs and up her nose. She began to thrash wildly in panic but to no avail, the powerful disorientating torrents of water and her seat belt holding her in place despite her desperate attempts to escape, the car continuing to sink, the light from the surface being filtered out the further they sunk into the icy dark depths of the lake_. I should have hit the bottom by now,_ she thought to herself groggily as she struggled against her belt with lessening strength, her lungs beginning to tense for air. That's when the car sank past a dark still shape in the water, making the young woman tense as she continued to clumsily try to detach her belt. She frowned as she noticed another dark shape pass and she realized with a hint of groggy confusion that it looked like a giant root of a great tree, and that the further down she went the lighter the water was becoming until she could see the details of the great roots.

_I must be hallucinating,_ she thought dizzily as her lungs continued to burn for air, _there's no way I could survive this. It's too late. Oh well, might as well…_ she thought before taking in the breath that her lungs so desperately required. She shuddered and jerked wildly at the foreign and uncomfortable sensation of her lungs filling with the water, the car starting to drift upward more rapidly. She blinked rapidly as her vision began to falter, spots swimming before her eyes, as she took another breath of water, wild shudders running through her frame before the car broke through the surface of the water, water pouring out of the broken windows and cracks in the doors. Water came pouring out of her mouth and before she could help it she was hacking out as much as possible, coughing and barfing out the swallowed and breathed water as best she could. Finally done ejecting the glowing liquid from her lungs she sat slumped and shuddering against the steering wheel, utterly exhausted. It wasn't until the soft blue light surrounding her began to dim that she began to become aware of her surroundings as she continued to greedily gulp down precious air. That was when she became aware of the dark eyes and masked faces that surrounded her.

…

Ibiki Morino was not a rather patient man. While he could be when it was required of him, by nature he was generally not so generous. Many could attest to this, seeing as the man was the head of the Hidden Leaf's Torture and Investigation unit. Standing at at least six feet tall, with a powerful build, a scarred rugged face, and cold black eyes, the man was well suited for his job of wringing information out of his subjects, using patience only when required. The men that where traveling with him however, where greatly testing his limited patience as it was, with their fruitless chatter, the sound grating on his nerves. Sighing the man shoved his black gloved hands into his pockets, stern face darkening with his growing irritation as his black trench coat whirled behind him in his wake.

In an effort to tune the chattering men out, the irritated man let his thought instead turn to the subject of his current mission. The scarred man's eyes narrowed as he thought back to what the Hokage had told him, about how Orochimaru had broken into the Forbidden Lake and past a very powerful barrier before making off with three of the people who had come from the lake, earlier this week. The people that would come out of the lake where always a bit of a mystery whenever they came through, as Ibiki could recall from his youth from when he had first been introduced to the top secret location of the lake. He had remembered seeing the waters begin to glow blue and the shadows start to rise from the depths of the lake before a drowned and bedraggled man was ejected from the waters, hacking and gasping as he struggled to stay afloat. That had been years ago, the man long dead.

In fact, all the people that came through had a tendency to die off quickly, though the Hidden Leaf had managed to come up with a few ways to extend their short lives, even if it was only by a couple of months, or years if they where extra lucky. They had never figured out however how to extend these people's lives to a regular hundred year old life span before, only a couple of years at best, despite all the years of study and research. So why would Orochimaru, after all these years suddenly decide to break into the Lake and steal some of the subjects that had come through? It's not like they lived long to be interesting or useful test subjects to the scientist. It was troubling to say the least that Ibiki couldn't even guess at why the twisted genius wanted the subjects badly enough to come get them himself.

Ibiki and the group traveling with him came to a halt when an Anbu agent suddenly appeared in their path.

"State your business," demanded the masked man in a monotone as he held his sword at attention.

"I am Ibiki Morino, Head of the Torture and Investigation Unit. I have been sent by the third Hokage to gather reports of the incident and transport any remaining subjects back to Konoha," he stated handing over a scroll before the Anbu's gaze turned to the men traveling with him.

"We are the barrier squad that the third Hokage sent to replace or fix the current barrier around the lake. We are also to investigate the means that Orochimaru used to bypass the current barrier." Stated the leader of the squad. The Anbu nodded before departing, allowing them to continue along their way, Ibiki returning to his thoughts. That is, before the members of the barrier squad began to gossip quietly amongst themselves again, much to his irritation.

"I heard that the Forbidden Lake mutates anyone that gets too close and makes things have really weird reactions to stuff, that if you get too close you could start growing another arm or something equally foul," murmured one man.

"I hear that there are water monsters that come out of it that make dangerous summons, which is why the lake is closed off and so top secret," said another as their comrades looked to one another before continuing to talk quietly.

"Well. We'll see soon enough. We should be getting pretty close," stated the team captain before the men nodded and continued their pointless chatter. Ibiki sighed, glad that they didn't actually have full clearance to the topic. The group stopped short when they realized that through the dark trees before them, a barrier was beginning to glow.

"Crap, that must be it," muttered one of the barrier team before the men sprung into action as they readied their scrolls. Ibiki ignored them, running directly toward the barrier until he came to a stop directly before it, his eyes narrowing instead as he regarded the fluctuating barrier before him. He swiftly performed the sequence coded needed and bypassed the barrier, moving swiftly toward the glowing lake beyond it, taking in the Anbu that milled around the edge of the glowing water, all eyes directed toward large shadow that was slowly rising from the center of the lake. A minute later an alien looking silver container of sorts appeared, looking like a horseless carriage with the fact that there where windows in it and a large gaping window in the front. The sound of coughing and hacking filled the air as water poured out of the odd contraption, a young bedraggled woman sitting in a seat before she slumped forward, her harsh breaths filling the air, shudders running through her every now and then. As the light began to dim from the glowing waters, the head Anbu motioned that it was safe and the teams immediately set out over the water to retrieve the young woman from her odd looking carriage, a medical ninja quickly rushing past him where he stood by that water and across the lake as the Anbu approached the young woman silently. Ibiki's eyes narrowed as he heard the young woman's ragged breath catch as she caught sight of the people surrounding her vehicle. The young medic pushed quickly through the lines of Anbu as he spoke in a soothing voice.

"Don't be afraid Miss. My name is Hanataro. I'm a medic. These people are just here to protect you. We need to look at you to make sure that your alright, ok?" asked the medic soothingly as he carefully opened her car door. Ibiki took in the tensing of her shoulders and the way her eyes darted around, confusion and wariness clear in her blank face, her eyes saying it all.

"Where am I?" she demanded, making no move to leave the car. The medic halted, blinking at her in mild surprise at the steel he had heard in her voice. Her eyes bore mercilessly into his and he had to hold back the urge to swallow uneasily.

"Well, you had an accident miss-"

"Yes. In fact, I should probably dead. But that doesn't change the fact that I want to know where I am," she said calmly as her eyes carefully took stock of the people around her, her eyes lingering on Ibiki for a moment before returning to the young uncertain medic before her.

"Ah, please miss-" Ibiki snorted and moved toward the building that sat beside the lake, feeling amused at the poor medic's plight. He was sure that the young man was going to have one hell of a time trying to explain to the young woman that she was in an entirely different dimension with no hope of getting back home.

_Perhaps it's for the knowledge that the people possess_, thought Ibiki as he once more began to speculate the purpose behind Orochimaru's sudden interest in the forbidden lake. It was true that even though it had been difficult, the Hidden Leaf had gained at least three full languages that were used as code by Anbu, both spoken and written. One of the main codes being English, which was what the young woman had been speaking in. Ibiki's thoughts trailed back to the days he had been forced to learn the odd language before sighing and moving into the building, looking for the director of the facility.

On top of the codes, Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village had gained years upon years of research, from hundreds of different subject from mechanics to medical to engineering, both written and oral information. These had been utilized by Konoha again and again as they bettered their teaching skills, medical programs and many other aspects of daily living. After a moment Ibiki sighed rubbed his forehead tiredly. No, that couldn't be it. From the brief report, Orochimaru had taken a young woman, a boy and the boy's mother, killing two other subjects and taking no documents with him, making it highly unlikely that that was the man's objective. Perhaps the rest of the detailed reports would help.

…

Ibiki's frown deepened as he regarded the man sitting across from him, graying black hair and glasses meeting his gaze as the Director sighed deeply, face draw with the stress of the past week.

"The barrier was breached without detection. We later found several patrol members dead, mostly having their heads severed. We weren't made aware of their presence however until another young woman had come out of the lake. By then, they decided to act, reaching her before we could get to her, two other subjects in tow." Said the graying man.

"The mother and her son?" asked Ibiki with a frown. The Director nodded grimly, face drawn.

"Yes. They killed two other subjects on the way, so we're not sure if it was subjects they wanted for experimentation or if it was specific to the three that were taken." He said with a grimace. Ibiki hummed in thought, ever present scowl unchanging.

"Any patters regarding the people that were taken?"

"Well, I suppose all of them where on the young side, and all had recently come out of the lake. The woman and her son had come out of the lake a couple of days before the attack, and the one they took had just come out of the lake. Do you think there's a connection?" asked the Director. Ibiki's frown deepened slightly.

"Of course. To what purpose though?" he murmured before sighing looking over the report in hand.

"You say that there were six raiders in total?" Ibiki confirmed. The Director nodded.

"Yes. There were four main fighters, Orochimaru, and a red haired female that didn't participate in the fighting, instead staying near the taken subjects."

"Interesting," Ibiki murmured before frowning as a large splash was heard outside, the wail of the wind beginning to pick up. The Directors eyes narrowed and he lifted the blinds to the window, a sharp intake of breath catching in the man's throat. Ibiki's eyes widened slightly in surprise before the Head of the Torture and Investigation Unit began to chuckle.

"It's always so interesting to see what they do, isn't it Director?" said Ibiki, amusement clear in his voice as the Director's shoulders tensed.

"Not anymore. That's a bit on the new side though," said the graying man, his attention on the scene that unfolding outside. The young woman was currently struggling in the grip of two Anbu, another wet and cringing as he cupped his manhood in pain.

"Hold her steady," snapped the young medic at the Anbu as the young woman continued to flail wildly, curses being snarled across the water. What made the director and Ibiki frown however wasn't the fact that the young woman was struggling violently; it was the fact that the water under the Anbu team was starting to roil and whirl, the wind picking up.

"I better stop this before it goes too far. Excuse me," said the director as he left the office, Ibiki swiftly following.

"You seem to know what's going on?" asked Ibiki. The Director looked over his shoulder, the question clear on his face before he realized that Ibiki was coming along.

"Yes. Since all subjects that come through the lake have no chakra to begin with, then they have no elemental affinity, or I guess you could say complete affinity for every element. Because of that, most can manipulate natural energy without meaning to when they first arrive, especially when they are upset or feel threatened. If I don't stop this soon, we'll have a whirlpool and a storm on our hands," said the director as they exited the building, making their way swiftly across to the lake.

"Drop her," called the director sharply. The Anbu and medic paused to look at one another uncertainly as the choppy water continued to move sluggishly.

"But sir, she could injure herself." Said one of the Anbu, making the young woman pause for a moment.

"Just do it," said the director. The Anbu looked at one another over her headed before carefully lowering her into the water, not moving as she swam a ways away, regarding them all quietly with interest, and deep mistrust. Ibiki smirked slightly to himself when he noticed the water beginning to calm, the winds no longer blowing as swiftly. He frowned to some extent, examining the young woman's attitude and reactions. Something about the way the Medic had acted seemed to have made her wary, suggesting a past trauma regarding a medic or a situation that was alike. Managing to land a strike on an aware Anbu however, suggested past taijutsu training, and the way she was regarding the situation calmly suggested that she hadn't understood the gravity of her situation fully yet, though from the way the Director had spoken and from the Medics evasion to forward questions, Ibiki seemed to take the hint that they had no intention of being upfront with her.

"_**Where am I?" she demanded, making no move to leave the car. The medic halted, blinking at her in mild surprise at the steel he had heard in her voice. Her eyes bore mercilessly into his and he had to hold back the urge to swallow uneasily.**_

"_**Well, you had an accident miss-"**_

"_**Yes. In fact, I should probably dead. But that doesn't change the fact that I want to know where I am."**_

Yes, she had definitely picked up on the medic's evasiveness which was probably one of the reasons she was regarding them so warily, even landing bodily harm on one of the people trying to help her out of the car. However, what Ibiki saw under that fierce threatening demeanor was fear and lots of it. It made him want to hum in amusement. After all, he was a sadist, and there was no way he could be around such a character and not find himself amused. A pity really.

"So, any particular reason you where so insistent on not leaving your car?" the Director called. A car? Ibiki regarded the odd contraption before returning his attention to the young woman.

"I can smell the bullshit from here and strangers wearing mask supposedly walking on water doesn't help either, especially when someone if pointedly trying to sooth me and get me out of my car and invade my personal space," she said crisply and Ibiki couldn't contain the bark like laugh that burst from his lips. She was hiding her fear very very well, but he could still see it rolling off of her in sheets from the way she was forcing her breathing to be even to the way that her hands shook slightly when they broke the waters surface to help her stay afloat.

"Bullshit huh?" Ibiki called, her dark eyes turning to regard him calmly, a slight crooked smile playing upon her lips, hands still shaking.

"Yeah. Utter bullshit. I want to know what's going on." She said, her voice clear as it carried across the water. Ibiki grinned, a bit impressed with the way she seemed to calmly stand her ground, despite the fear.

"Well, for starters, you've crossed into another world or dimension or whatever you call it." Her eyes narrowed but she allowed him to keep speaking.

"Here, people have abilities that allow them to break the rules that actively governed your world, like physics and gravity," he said before quickly performing a water jutsu, aiming it into the air. A large powerful spout of water blasted forth making the young woman yelp in surprise as she stared at him with wide disturbed eyes before he stopped it.

"Is that enough proof for you?" he called with a smirk as the young woman's eyes slowly slid shut, shock still easily seen on her face. It was quiet for a moment as the young woman continued to struggle to comprehend just what the hell was going on. But it wasn't quiet to her. Her heart sounded like thunder in her ears with how it beat loudly away. _Holy shit, what the hell have I gotten myself into_? She thought to herself uneasily.

"Will you come out of the water?" he asked, starting to get fed up with her silence. She almost flinched at his harsh tone, but hesitated, appearing to think, her dark brows pulling together in thought as her eyes met his.

"Well, I suppose you could just drag me out, since some of you can walk on frigging water, but you're not. Why? What do you want with me and how do you know so much about my world?" she asked, making Ibiki grin again, his satisfaction rising with her. She definitely had some nerve with the way she was struggling to calmly catalogue the situation and get as much information from him as possible. How amusing.

"I don't have to give you any answers you know. You're not entitled to answers from me," he said scathingly as he grinned at her sadistically. Her lips twitched slightly as if wanting to grin though it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"True. There is always the possibility that the answers you give me would be false anyways," she said quietly as her eyes took in the appearances of those around her carefully, taking in the matching uniforms and the subtle hand signs that where being used to communicate between the masked people. A code, she realized, finding that the more she looked at these people, the more they reminded her of a military.

"Then why ask them?"

"Something the answer you receive can tell you more about a person than the version of the truth they choose to impart." He smirked at her wise wordplay.

"So what version do you want? The easy truth? The harsh cruel truth? Or a truth that's in-between?" he called. She frowned at him slightly, her expression contemplative as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"All of them." She called.

"Why?"

"To see how much they vary." Ibiki had to hold back another chuckle. He definitely liked this young woman's nerve. Trying to coax reactions out of her would be so fun. If only the Hokage would let him take a crack at her. He wanted to see what made her tick.

"Alright. Come out of the water so I can tell you on the way. I have to get you back to the village as quickly as possible," he called. Taking a deep calming breath, she began to swim to the edge of the lake, eyes still trained warily on the people closest to her.

The Anbu began to work around the car as they saw her swimming further away. A moment later the car along with all the items in it disappeared in a flash of smoke as an anbu sealed it into a scroll before giving it to another which hurried off with it. After a moment the young woman emerged from the water and the medic hurried forward, this time all business, no longer trying to act soothing as he began to work on healing her as the director came over to speak with the scarred head of the T and I division.

"Please don't be too harsh with her. I know what you are thinking; about telling her everything Ibiki-san, but do know that her first change and seizures will be occurring within the first few weeks and the more stressed she is, the faster her life will end. Just keep that in mind, whatever you decide," said the graying man quietly to him before an Anbu landed beside him.

"The barrier team is still trying to figure out what went wrong with the barrier. They said to tell you that they would probably be here for several more days," said the Anbu as the director nodded. Another Anbu landed before the group before presenting a large scroll.

"The items have all been sealed here as asked Ibiki-sama, Director-sama," said the masked woman. Ibiki took the scroll from her with a nod as the medic finished patching up the young woman.

…

Kumori kept a sharp eye on the medic that was patching her up, mind churning rapidly as she struggled to keep calm and in control of the situation though she knew that she had none. It was unnerving, to know that she was at these people's mercy. She could keep a level head however and gather as much as possible for her situation though so that she could play an active part in her fate, even if it meant escaping them.

"There," said the medic, appearing satisfied before grabbing a medium branch off the ground. She took a few wary steps back and he raised his hands in a placating gesture.

I'm just going to get the water out of your hair. See?" he said holding the branch out over the water. Kumori's eyebrows went up in surprise when the water moved away from the wood as if repelled.

"Does all water react that way here?" she asked watching with fascination as he dripped the branch into the water only for it to come out dry.

"No just the water at the Lake. For some reason, the water here is repelled by anything to do with plants or trees. See, your cloths and skin aren't even wet, are they?" he said making her blink in surprise as she regarded the indeed dry clothing.

"How odd," she murmured in surprise. it appears the medic's attempts to distract her from the current situation where working.

"Indeed. Here, I'll let you do it," he said as he handed her the branch. Kumori nodded hesitantly as she regarded the branch. She handled it awkwardly but managed to get her short curly hair dry easily, handing the branch back to the medic. A sparkle came into his eye as he grinned.

"Hey, want to see something cool?" he asked. The young woman nodded hesitantly. Grinning the medic threw the branch into the Lake. She blinked in surprise when it immediately sank without a ripple into the waters depths.

"What happened?" she asked as she hesitantly threw in a twig. It sank faster than a stone making her frown. The medic chuckled.

"The water's properties, remember? A branch can't float on top of water it can't touch and the pressure of the water on top of it makes it sink quickly, since the water is repelled by wood, not the other way around," he said as the young woman regarded the Lake with interest.

"Are you ready?" Kumori jumped at the sudden voice beside her to find that it was the tall scarred man that had the large black trench coat and grey uniform underneath with dark boots and gloves. Kumori nodded, staring back solidly, making the man's mouth twitch into a rugged grin. Without further warning he swept her up into his arms, making her gasp and flounder for balance. His eyes still trained on her form he crouched. And then they were soaring through the air. A terrified scream broke past her lips as her eyes widened and she clung to him desperately as she took in the incoming branched and trees. The Director began to curse quietly in his head at the sadistic man as the medic and the remaining Anbu grimaced. It looked like even the young woman wasn't going to be exempt from Ibiki's sadistic pleasures, even if it would stress her out.

He landed easily on a limb as she gasped and shuddered before beginning to struggle madly in a desperate attempt to get away from the one responsible for the uncomfortable experience. Ibiki let her struggle for a moment before his deep voice rumbled forth.

"Quit squirming or I just might drop you," he warned, causing her movements to still into a tense silence as she regarded him with terrified eyes. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, the man's ominous looming presence not helping to calm her nerves. His knees bent again and she tensed, eyes widening to watch as they went sailing through the air once more, a strangled scream catching in her throat, unable to make in out as they landed on another branch.

"Are you going to do that every time?" asked the scarred rugged man with a straight face, referring to her screams of surprise, his tone bored, almost mocking. She looked up at him with dark eyes, the pupils almost completely dilated as she struggled to control her breathing and shaking, since the adrenaline had hit her system once more. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she realized that she could see a twinkle of amusement in his dark unreadable eyes, a slight twitch the only indication that he wished to smirk at her misfortune. The young woman took a deep breath as her grip on his jacket tightened a bit more before she returned his dark gaze challengingly.

"I don't know, can you manage to jump smoother or should I be worried about you falling like a fool?" she asked easily, voice calm despite the hardness in her eyes and the shake in her hands. The man just smirked slightly, knees already bending before he took off once more, this time not stopping from branch to branch, instead leaping swiftly from one to another. She forced herself to keep from flinching, eyes sliding shut when she realized it was the only way to keep herself from screaming every time they jumped. Minutes passed and grew longer, the silence between them only broken by the calming rustle of the leaves as a crisp wind flinted through them, making the young woman unthinkingly draw herself closer to the large man's hold, shivering slightly from the crispness in the air. Ibiki shot a look at her to find that her attention was no longer directed at him, her eyes shut as she listened to the world around her, hearing the call of the birds and animals of the forest as they made their way swiftly past in the dim of the night. The sun had fallen long ago. Ibiki unthinkingly tightened his grip, shifting her closer since her relaxed form was harder to grasp than the stiff coiled mass of nerves she had been before. An hour had passed by the time she finally spoke, her voice soft and strained with exhaustion.

"So… I really am in a different World?" she asked, her voice low. Ibiki chuckled as he easily leaped over another limb and leaped to another.

"I suppose now would be as good time as any to tell you about it, this world I mean," he stated, making Kumori regard him with a grimace. She was tired, and already reeling from the impossibility of the situation that she was being faced with. It would figure that the scarred man would want to add more to her full plate of problems. He chuckled slightly at her expression and she sighed in resignation. She had a feeling he was enjoying this situation a little too much.

…

AN: HUZZAH! Chapter one done! The second chapter is already done as well. I'm just going to post it in a couple of days. :) See you all soon! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Just saying. :) Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and the followers! I really appreciate you so much!**

**Special shout out for:**

**DragonSlayer2187**

**Anonymous**

**Thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. **

**We Already have one vote for lemons in this story. lets see if we can reach a hundred votes for it, hmm? Hehehe. *Evil laughter.* MOVING ON!**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only my own OCs. Thank you.**

**Warnings: Language, Adult situation, very mild gore**

"speaking"

_thoughts_

" ... blah... blah ..." (Missing words are not understood words.

"Parenthesized (words) are in Japanese but include for readers benefit to understand"

"Sensei (teacher)" translation

* * *

Ch. 2 A Dangerous New World

The nightshift guards around the gates of Konoha shifted uneasily, as if sensing the presence that was rapidly approaching, the thunder making the night air shake as heavy moisture threatened to fall from the unseen clouds above. They weren't the only one squirming restlessly. A couple of miles due south west, a young woman was flinching and squirming in the hold of a large scarred young man wearing a black trench coat, grey uniform and heavy black boots, a large black bandana covering his skull. Her short wild brown curls whipped around her face as she squinted her chocolate brown eyes, the moisture and chill in the air whipping over her skin.

"Would you stop that?" he snapped as she jolted and clung to him tighter with the roiling thunder that soon followed the lightning that had lit up the dark sky. She shot him a slight glare before wincing as lightning flashed in the air once more.

"I don't like thunderstorms, so deal with it," she snapped irritably back. The young scarred man just snorted, his grip on her tightening slightly before he touched down on the ground. A moment later rain began to fall and the young woman cringed as the droplets began to sound gently against the leaves. It would only be a matter of time before the leaves no longer shielded them from the rain and they would be soaked. She flinched in surprise when he suddenly put her down, before taking off his jacket and draping it across her shoulders before gesturing for her to climb on his back.

"Quick, before I get soaked," he complained as the young woman quickly climbed on him back, the two of them taking off once more through the dark woods. It was pouring rain by the time dim lights in the distance came into view, the scarred man picking up his pace with the young woman clinging tighter to stay on. Her brown eyes widened slowly as they drew closer, the huge gates before her being briefly displayed with a flash of lightening. She flinched in surprise at the brief sight of such an impressive structure, her head having to crane back to even glimpse the shadowy looming form in the dark as they drew closer.

"Cut that out. You're getting me wet," Ibiki complained, making the young woman scowl slightly at the back of his bandana covered head, as she complied, making sure the hood to his trench coat covered his head as well. Her eyes however never left the gate as they drew closer to the dimly lit doors that towered before them. About several yards away, to her surprise a small side door opened in the looming structure, flooded with warm light before the silhouette of a man emerged out and into the rain heading towards them. The young woman tensed despite the fact that the scarred man carrying her seemed perfectly at ease, as he strode forward to speak with the man. She could feel her dread with the situation at large growing when the two began to speak in rapid Japanese, the young woman only being able to pick up on a few words as they spoke. However, the way they spoke was different from what she usually heard of the language, once more driving home the fact that there was no telling how similar or different this… 'world' really was. She sighed in mild frustration, knowing that language was going to be a barrier for her, wherever she was now. Being a firm believer of know the language of whatever place you decide to travel to, she was decidedly uncomfortable with the fact that she couldn't speak for herself anymore, at least until she could understand what was being said, meaning she was paying very close attention to the two men talking before her in hopes that she would learn it faster.

"Woman… rain… dark/cloudy… no way… but… bastard… shit… Anbu… I… Fire shadow… this… good luck." Was all she was really able to understand along with a few random numbers in the conversation, making her sigh and look away, sulking on how decidedly out of the loop she was. After a moment more the man nodded and gestured for Ibiki and her to go through the door, the young woman's eyes smarting with brief pain as they tried to adjust to the sudden light as Ibiki passed swiftly through the lit door, the young woman's eyes struggling to readjust to the darkness on the other side as the rain continued to fall, the twinkle of occasional city lights being seen in the distance, giving the young woman the vague impression that they had just entered a regular city or town from her world, merely at night. It was disorientating to feel so familiar with a place she knew was completely alien, knowing that it was only an illusion brought on by the dark. In the dark, she was unable to see all the differences that would make it clear that she was at least no longer in the same country.

Ibiki stood in place as he took in the sight as well, another rumble of thunder quickly following the lightning that flashed off in the distance, the light being muted by the thick mountainous clouds that hung thickly over the quiet dark town with its distant lights that shone through the dank and the rain. The young woman sighed after a moment and wearily laid her head against the man's back as he began to move once more, the act shielding her face from the chill of the rain that was unavoidable despite the thick hood that protected her head and Ibiki's from the rain. Being carried around all evening and well into the night coupled with the unique experience of nearly drowning had taken its toll on the young woman and she found herself hunching into her carrier for the first time, fatigue making her muscles no less tense, merely taking the strength from them. They continued for a time, the young woman no longer paying attention to neither their surroundings nor their whereabouts, the complexity of the situation making something like that seem trivial and pointless in comparison. _Why would I need to remember where I am_? She thought dully. _Where am I going to go? _And better yet, she wouldn't be likely to recognize anything in the dark on a night like this, making the exercise even more pointless. The steady sound of the man's breaths and the loping gait that carried them steadily through the stormy night was relaxing though, despite the young woman's distaste for the man carrying her. However, despite her mild dislike she found herself beginning to drift off into a light doze.

…

The young woman jolted when the hood was suddenly pulled roughly from her head, her first reaction to squint slightly as her bleary eyes struggled to adjust to the bright light of the room she was now in. Blinking in confusion and fatigue, soon the sight of a plain room met her view, cabinets and a sterile sink meeting her sights before she was roughly set down on a plain standard mattress, the equipment in the room distinctly reminding her of that of a hospital's despite the difference of the instruments that lay carefully off to the side. She squinted at Ibiki as she shot him a questioning glance which he thoroughly ignored. She frowned instead returning her attention back to the room she was in, hoping to discover where they where and why they where there.

Her gaze came to rest on the instruments as one of them caught her attention, the familiarity of it undeniable regarding its purpose. The needle was as thin and long as the ones used in her world though the syringe it was connected to appeared to be made of glass, not plastic, making her wonder uncomfortably if the people here reused their syringes instead of destroying them. The sound of footstep pulled her attention away from the table the equipment lay on, dread tying the young woman's stomach in knots as the door to her room opened, revealing and older looking man that was about her height, making him about five feet and five inches tall (m and cm.) His salt and pepper black hair was still thick and his face belaying that that he was probably younger than his silver hair suggested, his age around forty or so, a quick smile gracing his lips as he regarded the two people in the room. The young woman shifted uncomfortably at how much of the older doctor's attention was directed at herself, tension only growing as her regarded her with delighted fascinated eyes.

The man, a doctor, she presumed from the white lab coat he wore spoke quietly to Ibiki, his gaze eager as he began to ready some of his equipment, her dread and tension rising exponentially at the lack of communication towards her, and how the two men seemed to have no intention of filling her in on what was going on. She swallowed tightly, mind racing, adrenaline making her heart race and her hands shake. What where they planning on doing to her? All sorts of dreadful things came to mind, considering the fact that she shouldn't even be existing in this world. Was she even protected under any of their laws? Was she even considered… human? It's not like anyone would kick up a fuss if she was killed. It's not like she had family here, or a job or coworkers or a lover or even a legal identification here, if they even had those. She was a ghost, and just as easily unseen should anything happen to 'remove' her. Her earlier urge to flee was coming back, just as it had when that medic had approached. She had never had a fear of medics before, and yet the instinct to flee was getting stronger the closer the man got to her with that needle, her instincts screaming.

"Stop," she commanded forcefully, finally no longer able to stand the closing distance between her and the medic. The older graying man blinked in surprise before blinking a couple more times as he took in the tension of the young woman's body. It had been hard to see at first considering she was covered in a large drenched trench coat, but now that he looked, he could clearly read the signs in her body language, as well as the way her eyes seemed to bore into him with their intensity, fear and threat hanging in her dilated brown eyes. Dawning comprehension and shame crossed the man's features before he smiled at her ruefully, quickly taking a seat by the instruments as he put the syringe down.

"I'm very sorry Miss. It looks like I've gotten far ahead of myself. My greatest apologies. My name is doctor Ryunosuke Okawa. I work here in the Konoha Hospital, or as your people may say, the village hidden in the leaves hospital. I am one of the lead researchers that looks after the research done on the people from your world," he said with a warm smile. Semira's blood however seemed to freeze in her veins at the doctors words, her eyes going wide as she stopped breathing as she froze. It was like her growing dread had just been confirmed, spat out from the doctor's mouth without a thought. Research meant that they where experimenting. And experiments didn't always happen with willing subjects.

But I can trick them. I can get away before they get me, she thought to herself as she forced herself to think, struggling to keep her frozen face just that; frozen and unreadable. She forced herself to breath once more, mind going into overdrive as she struggled to come up with a way to escape. She could see Ibiki eying her from the corner of her eye as she forced herself to continue to breath calmly. Think, think, she commanded herself as she struggled to slow her chaotic rapid thoughts as she tried to think of an escape route, thoughts jumping from escaping out the window to down the hall. To her frustration however, she knew that they weren't going to work, that Ibiki would probably get to her before she could get away.

There's no way I can escape right now, under their noses. I have to play along, appear weak, get them to lower their guard, and then I need to make a break for it. Right now there is no prison or holding cells, noting so secure that I cannot escape, meaning my time to get away is now, the moment their guard drops. I can't wait to act until I'm in a holding cell though, which means that I need to watch for the moment when they are about to transfer me, before they begin actively watching my movements… Shit. Ok, keep calm. Look tired, she thought to herself her face crumpling with fatigue as she shot the doctor a weary smile.

"Nice to meet you doctor. Sorry about that but as you can understand, this is a bit of a trying situation I'm in. Not that I'm the first, but still…" said the young woman before she sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, shoulders slumping, exhaustion and emotional strain apparent to the men in the room. It wasn't that the young woman was acting, she was just allowing them to see how tired she was with all that had occurred, hiding her fears and thoughts behind her weariness. The doctor's gaze turned sympathetic and he comfortingly pat the young woman's knee, the young woman having to keep herself from showing her fear and tension at the simple gesture.

"Well, don't worry. This won't take a minute. I just need to draw some blood and then you can get some rest. A nurse will be coming in to show you to your room and to bring you some food." He said with a kind smile that the young woman returned, her smile appearing genuine to the doctor and the head of the T and I.

"Alright Doctor." And with that she offered her arm.

…

It was quiet in the dark hospital room that the young woman was in as she pretended to sleep, instead using her time to try and formulate a plan and listen for intruders. She hadn't touched her dinner, fearing that there was sleeping power or drugs in the food or drink, instead getting rid of most of the food down the toilet, only leaving a few grains of rice on her plate and a couple of fried onions for effect, not touching her juice either, instead getting rid of it the same way. The nurse had come and taken her trays away before leaving, the young woman already pretending to be asleep. It had been a couple of hours since then and the sounds in the hospital had completely stilled, most of its occupants asleep since it was in the dead of the night, her and Ibiki's arrival already late. She could still hear the sound of the rain gently pattering against the window of her room. She sighed. She was so tired, her body crying out, screaming for her to get rest. But she knew that she had to leave before it was too late.

Semira jolted awake at the sound of curtains being pulled back, eyes blinking and squinting at the sudden light, feeling confused. A nurse gave her a smile and said something she couldn't understand before leaving the room, shutting the door after her. Her eyes widened as gradual understanding hit the young woman and she groaned in frustration as she sat up. She had actually fallen asleep last night! _Idiot_, she cursed herself angrily in her head, upset that she hadn't taken the opportunity to run. Still fuming she flopped back on her bed, glaring angrily at the ceiling. _How could I? Ugh, damn it. But, you need to regain your strength, maybe even gather a couple of supplies before you leave_, she thought to herself grudgingly with a sigh as she began to rub the sleep from her eyes, thinking of what she needed to get. She was not the only one having a frustrating day.

…

It was turning out to be a long day for the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, especially having to deal with the elders and Danzo on a rather controversial subject; the Forbidden Lake and the people that came out of it, more specifically, the young lady that had recently come out of it that was in their care. It always came to this, he though, feeling a bit bitter toward his old team mates and friends. They always tried to push him into a corner on this subject and he always had to put his foot down and forbid action, like he had promised his predecessor, the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. However, the group today appeared to be more adamant than usual, making the third Hokage's patience wear rather thin.

"For the future of Konoha, we need more powerful shinobi, Hiruzen. You know this. I don't see why you are so against this," complained Homura. Hiruzen sighed tiredly, not liking where the conversation had been going.

"That is true, but ordering a shinobi to seduce and impregnate the young woman is going too far, Homura. Besides, after she dies, the father will be left with a child on his hands that he has no love for. There's no telling what the final product would yield."

"Then put the child in my care. I'm positive that I could craft it into a powerful weapon for Konoh-" Sarutobi's fist struck the table before him making silence descend upon the room, its occupants wisely choosing to stay quiet in the face of the older man's anger. Danzo's words had been the last straw. It was not often that Hiruzen took such a steely and cold stance on something, but this was a subject that he wasn't going to argue about any longer. His decision was already made, and he wasn't going to waste any more time on his counsel trying to take him into something that he would never allow… ever again.

"There is no room for argument. As your Hokage, I order you to drop this subject, and if I catch any of you going behind my back on this matter, trying to take matters into your own hands…" he let the threat hang in the air before getting up with firm finality. The room was quiet as he left it, the older man knowing that he would probably have to keep an eye on the situation despite his decree. Yes, a long day indeed.

…

Two days passed without much incident for the young woman as she complied with the hospital staff, making sure to do everything that her doctor asked of her and to be amiable all the while, but it was time to leave. Samira had managed to gather some cloths by sneaking around a bit and she had also managed to locate a kitchen for a knife. She found out on her second day however, much to her shock that she didn't need to smuggle one from the kitchen. During the second day, a man was being wheeled quickly down the hallway on a gurney, the sound of his suppressed pain and agonized moan drawing Samira from her boredom. She poked her head out to see a grisly sight as he was wheeled toward her. Several medics around him where struggling to staunch the bleeding of several lacerations that covered his body, a few short daggers sticking out of his arms and legs along with what looked like throwing stars and long needles.

Samira stared in open mouthed shock as he continued to writhe and moan, the medics speaking urgently to one another as they struggled to hold down the squirming man. One of the knives was accidentally jolted and the man howled before ripping it out with a sob, another one falling out along with a star that hadn't found proper purchase into his skin and muscles. She continued to stare slack jawed before her attention turned to the bloody weapons that now littered the floor around her. Looking around to find that the staff and most people where more focused on the heavily wounded man, she swiftly picked up the daggers and throwing star before stashing them in her room, making sure to clean them of blood quickly before hiding them in the tank of her toilet, under the porcelain lid. Later that night she took them from her hiding spot to examine them further, frowning as she cut her finger on one of the razor sharp blades. It was a throwing dagger, called a Kunai, and the throwing stars called shuriken. Her lost friend had told her about them enough for her to recognize them.

Ninja weapons. It had given her pause to see them, making her think hard over what she knew of the illusive Japanese warriors of old. They had been rumored to use magic, to know the future, to be able to take on ten men and win, to use kunai and throwing stars, to be able to walk on water, to become invisible or vanish from thin air... the list just went on and on regarding rumors of their powers. Samira frowned down at the weapon as she quickly stashed them back away in the trench coat before a nurse could come by and take them from her. Did this mean that perhaps, Ibiki was a ninja? It might explain his ability to travel so fast, and that those other people in masks could walk on water. Then there were the elemental abilities the man had displayed. Could anyone here do that? Those other people hadn't even reacted to his sudden display with the water, meaning that it probably was normal here. All the more reason to be cautious then. Samira also knew that ninja had also been known for their lack of honor and their treachery. All the more reason not to trust these people, she figured. She sighed, her resolve hardening. It looked like she really had no choice now but to leave.

...

It was dark, the halls near silent when the young woman finally poked her curly head out of her room to check if the coast was clear. She swiftly made her way down the walkway, heading for the stairs, knowing that it led to one of the many entrance and exits, only to freeze when she heard a sound to her left. She turned her head swiftly to find that it was just a patient groaning in their sleep. They groaned again, this time sounding pained, making the young woman flinch. What if they woke the hospital staff up, and the staff realized she was missing? She wouldn't have the advantage of time on her side anymore and they would be alerted of her attempt to escape which would make it much more difficult to escape ever again from here on out. Making a rapid decision, she swiftly entered the patient's room, shutting the door quietly behind her before going over to their bed. If it was just a simple case of nightmares then she could probably quiet the patient, but if it was a case of not having enough pain killers she was going to have to save her escape for another night. In this room, the blinds had been left open to let in the light of the moon, showing her in the dim the outline of the patient. It was a man, his hair silvery and wild, sticking whichever way in disorderly spikes, a scar going across his left eye. His face was covered by the sheet, despite his fidgeting in his sleep, making the young woman frown, figuring that it was an old man.

I'm not in the hospice center am I? she thought to herself as she looked around, trying to divine if she was in the part of the hospital reserve for the dying, (also known as a hospice.) She frowned, spotting what looked to be a green flak jacket, metal plated gloves, shoes, and a uniform folded up in a chair, but not much else. She frowned at the patient again before moving closer to the man as he rolled over restlessly, the blanket slipping away to reveal a surprisingly handsome face of a man who had to be in his mid twenties. The young woman swore her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she stared at him, flabbergasted like a deer caught in the headlights.

"R-Rin," he called out restlessly shaking, starting to toss and turn more a hand reaching out. Before she could really understand what she was doing, the young woman reached out and took the offered hand, sitting on the edge of his bed. He seemed to calm down a bit, still restlessly shifting, eyelids fluttering in his sleep as sweat beaded on his brow. The young woman hesitantly began to smooth down his hair and he began to still, his grip on her hand firm but slowly relaxing. Finally satisfied that the man was sufficiently calmed, she began to stand, her hand sliding from his, only for his grip to suddenly tighten, the man's eyes snapping open. She froze, staring back into his mismatched eyes, eyes that where bleary with medication and pain as he struggled to gaze at the figure in the dim. His eyes fluttered shut once more and a small groan of pain passed his lips, the woman still frozen in place as she continued to watch him, trying to discern what to do next. His eyes fluttered open before shutting once more, grip still tight. She carefully sat at his bedside once more, before cautiously reaching out to smooth his hair like before, his grip relaxing a bit. She was at a loss as what to do as she examined the strange looking man that was fading in and out of consciousness before her, his breaths slightly ragged. She frowned as she examined him in the dim moonlight, conflicted. If she just up and left, he would probably cause a ruckus, making it difficult for her to leave and not be caught. On the other hand, if she stayed much longer, she would lose precious time that could be used escaping.

She sighed softly, understanding that she would probably have to compromise. She leaned over slowly before beginning to speak lowly to the man, her voice soft and calming, knowing that it would comfort him with the way she spoke now, even if he didn't understand what she was saying. Her voice had always been able to do that before, and just as she suspected, his restless shifts between aware and unconscious began to slow, his body slowly relaxing as she carefully, ever so slowly extracted her hand from his so that she could stroke his face gently as her other hand continued to gently pat and stroke his hair soothingly. Finally, only the sound of his steady deep breathing filled the still room and she ever so slowly, carefully, shifted her weight off the mattress, continuing to gently pet his hair though she was slowly easing away from him, her strokes becoming less frequent, before she had completely removed herself from the bed, breath held in anticipation to see if he would rouse. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when he continued to breathe deeply, before turning and tiptoeing out of the room silently. She needed to move swiftly if she didn't want to be discovered so soon.

…

It was humid and crisp outside, the moisture hitting Samira as she exited the side hospital doors with a slight shiver, glad that she had 'borrowed' some real clothing from the hospital before leaving. She quickly darted to a fringe of trees before pausing to let her eyes adjust, trying to spot anything in the distance since she wasn't completely certain where the exit to the village was. After a moment she sighed and continued along the tree line, thankful for the natural cover before she found herself onto a wide dirt street lined with dark shops and houses, the only lights on those of the light poles, painting the quiet street in a dull orange yellow glow. She moved quickly but steadily, her breath coming out in little puffs as she moved rapidly, eyes searching for any hint as to where she should go next. She came to a street junction and she paused looking around trying to figure out what to do. She finally chose the brighter lit of the two streets, not wanting to find out what was on the other darker side of the village at this hour. Soon a few open establishments came into view, the sound of people talking and laughing meeting her ears as she drew closer to what appeared o be a bar of some kind. She began to speed up a little in her walk, not wanting to attract attention. There were several bars on this street, each place open and serving on the crisp chilly night. Samira cursed quietly when a light drizzle started up, forcing her to take shelter under the awning of what looked to be an empty vending stand. She frowned slightly as she warily watched a few drunks wander past though, thankfully, she was left alone. When the drizzle had stopped she continued on her way, keeping an eye out for puddles as she went, her shoes already slightly damp and covered in gritty soil on the soles and sides. She walked around a corner and nearly fell when she walked into someone, who wasn't as lucky and fell onto the damp ground with a yelp of surprise.

"G-gomenasai," Samira quickly apologized in Japanese as she tried to help the person to their feet. The moment the man was on his feet, her gripped her arm tightly, the smell of alcohol hitting Samira's nose as his teeth pulled back in anger, a yell leaving his throat, the some words unfamiliar but their meaning clear.

"Bitch! …Dumbass… Idiot…!" She shrank in his hold, fear making her eyes widen and adrenaline to shoot through her veins, hands shaking as she stuttered out another apology, trying to pull out of his grip. His grip tightened painfully and he shook her arm, making her panic begin to rise as she began to writhe in his hold, struggling wildly to get away all the while telling him to stop and let her go in Japanese.

"Oih! Let her go!" yelled a young voice to the side. What appeared to be a dark clad kid dashed out of the shadows to kick her attacker in the shin, all the while yelling at the man. The man snarled at the kick, drunken eyes now focused on the kid.

"Akuma," the man hissed as he took a threatening step toward the kid who stiffened in fear but held his ground._ Demon_, the young woman translated in her head breathlessly as his grip on her loosened slightly. The man began to yell at the boy, as he took another threatening step towards the kid who stiffened but took up a fighting stance.

_He's going to hurt that kid, just because he's trying to defend me_, she thought with horror, her fear quickly being replaced with anger and protectiveness. No one messed with kids on her watch, much less over her. She kicked the man in the shin where the boy had struck him as she yanked her arm out of his grip, kicking him in the balls next before taking off in a wild dash, only skidding to a stop beside the kid long enough to grab his hand before tearing off into the night as the drunk hurled curses after them from where he lay on the ground writhing in pain.

"Hayaku, (hurry)" Samira said breathlessly, as she pulled the kid along as he huffed and puffed behind her. The kid then suddenly took the lead and Samira found herself winding flawlessly through the dark alleys and shortcuts of the village as they made their way across it, coming out behind a rundown apartment complex.

"Thanks Lady," said the kid with a grin that she could still see in the dim lights. She grinned back still breathing hard.

"No, thank you very much. Thank you," she said between pants before touching her arm and cringing. The man had definitely left a large bruise. The boy frowned, concerned.

"Daujobu? (Are you alright?)" she shrugged as she struggled to think of something to say with her limited Japanese.

"Hai. Daujobu? (Yes. Are you alright?)" the kid grinned widely puffing up in pride.

"Yes! …not… Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo!" said the kid excitedly, leaving the young woman to blink in confusion as she tried to figure out what he had said. That had sounded like a name, but she wasn't sure.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" she said slowly, still a bit confused. The kid suddenly stilled, looking at her with uncertain eyes, his whole demeanor changing with what she believed to be his name, as if he was watching for her reaction. She tilted her head in confusion not understanding why he suddenly looked so guarded, but wanting to put him at ease.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she said with a warm smile. The boy blinked in surprise before his cheeks darkened slightly with a blush as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, it was nothing," he said making the young woman grin at his sudden shyness. After a moment she began to frown as she regarded the boy standing before her, her mind no longer clouded with fear and the urge to run away. He immediately began to fidget under her gaze.

"Why you out late? Dangerous," she asked before chiding him gently, her face concerned. He blinked in surprise before starting to stutter out a reply. She frowned in confusion before stopping him.

"I don't understand, sorry." His own gaze became confused.

"You… not understand language?" he said. She nodded sheepishly.

"Small understand. Sorry." The boy began to frown deeper, looking deep in thought.

"Home?" he asked softly. Samira struggled to keep her pain from showing in her eyes without much success, a pained grin breaking across her lip.

"No home. Far, Far," she said softly. The kid regarded her for a moment, eyes grave.

"You (got a) home here?" he asked as she struggled to understand what he was asking, believing that he had asked if she had a home here. She shook her head no.

"No home." She said. The boy nodded resolutely before taking her hand.

"I have home. You stay (with) me," he said as they began to weave through the streets again, the young woman's confusion making her frown. What had he said? Did he say stay with him?

"But, your mother and father?" she asked. The boy froze for a second before turning to grin at her though it didn't reach or mask the pain in his eyes.

"No Mother or father." He said before leading the way once more, her shock making her silent as she followed the boy. They soon came out behind an even more rundown apartment building, the boy having her follow him up the steps to the top where he opened the last door at the end to reveal a little apartment. Samira looked around curiously as she slipped her soggy shoes off at the entrance along with the boy who had shouted a boisterous greeting to the empty apartment before going inside, the young woman shutting and locking the door behind her. The place was dark until the boy flipped on some lights, showing her the messy interior and the ramen cups lying around everywhere.

The boy quickly came back into the room to take her hand, leading her though the apartment as he explained what things or rooms where in his language, the young woman repeating them back to him carefully as he grinned and nodded or corrected her words. When they got to his room, he began to speak rapidly, the young woman shooting him a confused look as he pulled a futon from the closet before handing it to her, going back to get some blankets. Understanding what he was doing now she began to look around for a place to put her futon, cringing as she took in the filthy and trash covered floor. Seeing her plight, the boy quickly got a broom and began to clear a spot on the floor for her to put it. She tried not to cringe at the garbage but after seeing a bug she quickly set the futon on his bed and got a garbage can, filling it up quickly before getting a garbage bag and filling it as well with the help of the broom.

"You don't have to (do that) miss," she just shot him a grin and continued to work quickly.

"It's alright." She said before rapid putting the last of the garbage in the bag trying not to cringe when she saw some of the food residue on the floor. She shot him a questioning look before miming mopping. After a minute of miming and giving as much hints as she could with her limited vocabulary, the boy finally realized what she was asking for and quickly floundered to get her what she asked for. Soon the floor was sparkling clean, the two of them sitting on the bed as the floor around them dried.

"Ah, sorry," said the boy, looking sheepish. The young woman shot him a grin as she winked at him, the boy quickly responding with a grin of his own, drawing the young woman's attention to his cheeks, her expression becoming curious. She stroked one of the whisker marks going across the boy face making him blush sheepishly at her, looking a bit uncertain. After a moment she shot him a grin before pinching both his cheeks gently.

"Cute," she said with a grin, making the boy blush deeply scoffing at the idea of being called cute. After a moment though, he grinned back, making the young woman chuckle, letting her eyes slide shut sleepily. They sat there in companionable silence for a while, the gently patter of drizzle on the apartment being heard.

It was early morning, the sun already climbing into the sky. The village was quiet, the market bustling as vendors shook water from the nights storms off their tarps and began to get ready for the new day. On the other side of town, in the more run down section there was a man making his way swiftly towards one of the top apartments. Soon there was a loud knock on the front of a rundown apartment door, followed by the sound of the man yelling. In the apartment a moment later, a young woman sat up ramrod straight in the small bed that was pushed into the corner of the room, a blonde boy with whisker marks still sound asleep beside her. She blinked blearily in the early morning light as she took in the unfamiliar room around her, her eyes finally landing on the sleeping boy beside her. She blinked in surprise as she began to remember yesterday's events, before realizing that they had both fallen asleep listening to the rain as they had waited for the floor to dry. The knock came again, this time louder, the voice on the other side making her look up in fear. Had the people from the hospital found her so soon?!

"Naruto!" The man yelled. Samira froze when she heard a key entering the lock on the door and without another thought she dove into the closet, taking the futon that was still on the boy's mattress with her, effectively covering herself with it messily, leaving the slightest crack in the doors that she could see out without being seen. Soon the sound of footsteps where heard in the hallway and she watched with bated breath, torn as to what she should do. What if this person was here to hurt the Naruto? Should she reveal her presence? A moment later a man walked into the room and Samira's jaw dropped before she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. The man looked like he had been rolled through a series of colorful paints, glue and half a craft store, glitter and feathers and a wild mess of colors coating the man, his hair sticking every which way. The man froze when he took in the spotless floor and the tidy room, his expression becoming concerned as he looked at the deeply sleeping boy.

"Naruto?" the man called again, this time more softly, reaching out to shake the boys shoulder. The young woman could feel herself relaxing, knowing that despite the man's giggle inducing appearance and initial anger, he wouldn't harm the boy.

"(Sensei?) Teacher?" asked the boy sleepily before looking around the room to find no other presence before his gaze fell upon the man before him. The boy began to chuckle and the man's scowl returned though it was tempered by concern.

"Naruto, (did something happen last night?)" asked the man as Samira frowned, unable to understand what the man was asking. The boy blinked before refusing to meet the man's eyes.

"What (do you mean) Sensei?" the man's lips tightened but he only sighed tiredly, not pushing the matter as the boy pursed his lips and refused to look at his teacher. Finally the teacher relented and stood at his full height.

"Well, come on. You've (got) school and you're (going to have to) clean up what you (did to the) classroom before (class starts.)" Said the man as Samira struggled to understand the broken bits and pieces that she understood. Naruto sighed dramatically as he shrugged out of the bed.

"Yeah yeah,(let) me (get dressed.) I'll see you in a bit." Said the boy as the teacher's eye twitched before the man left with a sigh, shooting the boy a warning glance over his shoulder as he went.

"You (had better be in) that classroom (by) six am (sharp) Naruto," said the man before taking his leave. When Naruto had locked the door behind the man, he went back to his room with a frown, wondering where the woman from the day before had gone. As he reached his room the closet slid open as a head of messy brown curls appeared along with a big pair of brown eyes.

"Hey, you stayed!" cheered the blonde boy happily making the young woman shoot him a grin.

"Yes. Your sensei? Why here?" she asked as she extracted herself from her camouflage. If he had opened the closet door all he would had seen was a messily tossed in futon and not the person hiding under it. The blonde haired boy had the good graces the chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I (pulled a) prank on him," said the boy with another nervous chuckle as the young woman's eyes widened.

"That why you out late? Last night?" she asked curiously. The boy nodded with a slight grin, still looking sheepish. The young woman chuckled as she sent him a wink and ruffled his hair.

"Nice prank. Now go clean. Sensei want you clean up prank." She said. The boy nodded before sending her a hopeful look.

"You'll stay, right?" he asked. She blinked in surprise, not really sure what to say.

"Ah, I not know." She said quietly. The boy immediately looked upset.

"What?! Why? Come on, stay! Please!"

"Well, I Run away bad ninja. Scary. Not want you hurt," she said her tone uncertain as she pat his hair down worriedly. The boys eyes widened in surprise.

"Bad ninja?" he asked. She nodded gravely her brown eyes holding his own blue ones with their truth.

"Me now secret. Got to get away before catch me." She murmured softly, eyes sad.

"Wish could stay," she murmured softly before straightening.

"Wait! (My) Old man (will) help!" cried the boy vehemently. Samira's eyes widened in shock and her face paled.

"No! No tell! Dangerous for you and old man! Not want hurt. Not know! Secret. Promise," she said quickly as she knelt to his level, eyes pleading. The boy looked torn as he thought it over, before burning resolve lit his eyes.

"Promise you'll stay, I promise not to tell." He said, making the woman blink in surprise.

"Why?" she asked not understanding what was going through the boy's head or why he looked so determined all of a sudden.

"I'm training (to be a) ninja. I'll protect you." He said firmly before motioning around his apartment.

"You'll (be) safe here." He said firmly. She blinked in shock, completely taken aback by this turn of event. She had never expected to find anyone so genuinely kind, much less the boy standing in front of her, face shining in his determination to protect her. She had always wanted someone to do that for her, to care for and protect her though she never thought it would happen. She had dreamed of it in passing but here she was in the most vulnerable time of her life being offered safety from a stranger in a foreign world. Considering the delicate state of her emotions at the moment it was no surprise that her eyes would start to swim with tears.

"Ack! You don't (have to) stay if you don't want (to!) Uh, I'm sorry, I (just though that ) you (would) want (a) place (to) stay! Don't cry, I-" she cut of his nervous ramblings by pulling him into a deep hug, the boy freezing in her arms. She knew that one day she would have to leave anyways, but for now that day wasn't today.

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun. I very happy. You very kind." She murmured quietly. After a moment the boy hesitantly returned her hug and the young woman could help but smile at the way his cheeks flushed with embarrassment when she pulled back to look at him.

"Cute," she said with a giggle as she gently poked his cheek. He huffed and looked away thought she grinned as he struggled to contain his growing grin. It looked like she wasn't going to be as alone as she had thought, stuck in a world full of strangers. Not anymore.

**AN: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN! ... Why thank you Belt. Kudos for those that get the reference. Anyways, another chapter done! **

**Samira has met a hospitalized unmasked, gorgeous, half asleep Kakashi and is now hiding out with Naruto! Little brat, always pranking and getting into trouble! You know him, always wanting to help out those that need it and save the damsel in distress. He's such a cute little trouble magnet. Anyways, there is a method to my madness people. This especially goes out to the people who where with me for the last story. I'll give you a clue. **

**Its a big part of the plot that she bump into the little Uzumaki. **

**Hehe, can't give you any more of a hint or else it would just be too easy to figure out. For those of you that get it, please PM me. ;)**

**Anyways, please tell me what you like and dislike, thought of, or perhaps are wondering.**

**... Like why she dislikes medics so much. Hehe, that's another plot twist too. As she said, she didn't normally dislike them, but now, all of a sudden, she starts freaking out around them? Hmmm, I wonder why? Kukukuuu. **

**Well, thanks everyone! **

**REVIEW! I NEED MOTIVATION FOR WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER! :-D**

**Ja Ne! **

**Hit this Button**

**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,...,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,...,,,...,,,...,,..,,,..,,,...,,,,...,,,..,.,.,.,...,,,..,,...,,,...,...,.,.,..,.,...,..,...,...,,,...,...,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...||**

******...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,...,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,...,,,...,,,...,,..,,,..,,,...,,,,...,,,..,.,.,.,...,,,..,,...,,,...,...,.,.,..,.,...,..,...,...,,,...,...,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...||**

******...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,...,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,...,,,...,,,...,,..,,,..,,,...,,,,...,,,..,.,.,.,...,,,..,,...,,,...,...,.,.,..,.,...,..,...,...,,,...,...,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...||**

******...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,...,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,...,,,...,,,...,,..,,,..,,,...,,,,...,,,..,.,.,.,...,,,..,,...,,,...,...,.,.,..,.,...,..,...,...,,,...,...,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**V


End file.
